Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device management system, a device management method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A remote management system that remotely manages information device provided in a local network from outside the local network is known. In the remote management system, for example, a relay device capable of acquiring device information from the information device is provided in the local network. In addition, a management server located outside the local network communicates with the relay device via a firewall, thereby achieving remote management of the information device.
In such a system, the relay device detects a failure (abnormality) of the connected information device and transmits a device status of the information device to the management server. Thus, the management server can execute a process to resolve the failure (abnormality) of the information device.
For example, there is a technique such that, when a specific management server is not in operation, a router transmits a request for starting the specific management server to other management server, and the other management server starts the specific management server, thereby transmitting information on a failure toward a cloud side network from the router.